Love's Deferred Rendezvous
by elenapotato2010
Summary: Complete already! Rukia is a princess who fell in love with her bodyguard, Ichigo. As the story continues, later events will unfold as it reveals the true meaning of love between different souls.
1. The first meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just love it.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Please read and submit reviews. Special thanks to our class president and his bestfriend, Kaye-chan for helping me with my grammar.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Love's Deferred Rendezvous Chapter 1: The first meeting 

"Your highness, you need to go now." the princess's lady-in-waiting said.

"I'll be done in a minute." the raven-haired princess replied.

That's Rukia-hime getting prepared for her wedding. She'll be marrying a guy of nobility. In just a matter of hours, her life will be soon changed totally. Rukia already accepted this fate of hers. Birds of the same feathers flock together. She stared at the mirror to see her face that should be overly excited but she saw a different one. A face of regret. Soon, tears went down from her eyes. The cause she knew not. It can't be excitement or happiness. It's not rather regret or sorrow. It was something else. Something that was beyond human's description.

Princess Rukia slowly went down the stairs. Wearing the most beautiful gown ever sewn. The gown displayed Rukia's astonishing beauty. So beautiful and perfect…

It did not take long for her to reach the church. The place where the main twist of her life shall take place.

Rukia walked down the aisle slowly yet gracefully. Her fiancé was waiting at the end it, Renji. She wanted to run away, look for the person she loves. But then she can't, if she did, she'll put the whole royal family in disgrace. She kept on convincing herself to marry Renji. He was her good friend. Hoe long? Will it changed as time goes by. Her answer is "**no**". She already gave her heart to somebody else and she will not get it back until the day she dies. To put it in a simple way, it was a one true, everlasting love. A love that was forbidden. A love that was formed between two different souls.

As rukia walked, she remembered the first day she said hello and goodbye to her one true love. It's like a trail of sweet memories flashing back in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX _flashback_ XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was spring. For everybody else, the spring was always a start for new life but for the princess it was as it's always. She goes to school, studies her royalty lessons and live her damn boring life. Though, she's a princess, Rukia was a very childish. She did run away from her bodyguards as always no matter how strict they were to her. This is the reason why she had a **ZILLION **bodyguards before. (Drivers were exclude) Her queen mother was angry every time this kind of things happen so her bodyguards were always fired from their job. Poor people. Yeah, she's just so mean….

Since she was little, Rukia was always like this. Guess this her way to put al least a bit of fun in her life although she used to ruin others' life. Rukia's new bodyguards were fired just after the day they're hired. You're right, Rukia had her piece of mischief again.

Her mischievousness made a big commotion inside the palace this time. Especially, that she needed to marry a prince soon and get rid of these unprincess-like actions of hers.

The queen had a talk with her personal assistant, Ms. Rangiku Matsumoto regarding Princess Rukia's bodyguards.

" I don't know what to do anymore with my daughter, lady Matsumoto." the queen said in confusion.

" Your majesty, don't worry. We will soon find the right bodyguard for her highness." her assistant replied comforting the queen.

" Can you refer somebody?"

" Your majesty, I can refer my nephew."

" Your nephew?"

" He's studying at the military academy and about to graduate. I think he can handle the princess. Thus, this can be a training for him."

"Very well, send him tomorrow."

"Of course, your majesty."

The next day, Rukia woke up. She was all excited to meet her new bodyguard. Bet she's planning to pester his life again. Rukia went to the palace's parking lot, where her car was to found and her new **DRIVER AND BOUDYGUARD. **He's a tall boy with orange hair and eyes that resembled the light kiss of autumn.

"Ohayo gozaimas, Rukia-hime!" he greeted her with a rather serious face.

"You are…..my new bodyguard?!"

" And your driver, Your highness."

"And you are……?"

" Ichigo…… Kurosaki Ichigo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Hope you like it. I admit it's quite boring but you'll see the twist by the next chapters…**

**--------oooo000oooo--------**


	2. Are you alright?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just love it!!!**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like it. I put a semi-sweet and romantic scene in this chapter. I forgot to mention our class president's name in my previous chapter. By the way, he's Christopher Edward Nuevo. A major thank again to Kaye-chan and a special thanks also to Catherine, a friend of mine who's a member of our school's writing guild.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**: _**Are you alright?**_

" Ichigo?" Rukia continued "as in strawberry?" This girl is insulting me, let's see, Ichigo thought. "No your highness. Ichi means one while go means savior. That's why my whole name means number one savoir." He said proudly. "Ok…" she said. How dare this guy talk back to a princess Rukia thought.

Rukia arrived in her school. Ichigo opened the door for the princess.

"Here we are your highness." he said. The raven-haired princess took off from her luxurious limo and saw her best friend waiting for her near the school's front gate.

"So, Rukia-chan, that's your new bodyguard and driver?" Hinamori, her bestfriend asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Rukia replied with a tone of regret.

"Wow, he kind a look decent but I bet he 's strict."

" Guess what Hinmori-chan…. He didn't even talk to me while we're inside the car."

"He's a freak then…".

"Whatever or whomever is he, I'll get him out of my life. And never bother to ask his name."

" Oh come on Rukia…."

His name is Kurosaki… Ichigo"

"Ichigo as in strawberry?" Hinamori said as she giggled

The orange-haired guy interrupted the two best friends' conversation. " Excuse me, your highness." He continued "May I talk to you for a while?"

"See you later, Hinamori-chan." Rukia said as her best friend left. "Why?"

" I just want to clarify things with you your highness."

" Then…"

"I've heard from Aunt Rangiku that you're really hard to discipline. You've had a lot of bodyguards before and they were fired because you ran away from them. I just wanted to tell you, your highness, I won't be fired just because I was fooled by a person like you."

"And what do you mean by 'I was fooled by a person like you'. Are you trying to mean things around. Then, I'll mean it."

Before Ichigo can answer bac, the bell rang. Just like the usual set up, Rukia's bodyguard waited at the school's parking lot. Ichigo patiently sat on a bench where the rest of the other student's drivers waited. Suddenly, a man asked him…

"Are you princess Rukia's new bodyguard and driver?"

" Yes, sir!"

" Beware of her. She always ran away from her bodyguards and gave them hard times. Bet you don't know what you're doing."

" Thanks for your kind advice, sir. But I shall handle the princess."

" Alright, good luck." The man left.

At last, after a long period of time, the dismissal bell rang. Ichigo was prepared for any kind of mischief the princess will do. Observing every corner of the campus.

**----------oooo000oooo----------**

" Hey, Rukia-chan are you planning something again?" Hinamori asked.

" You know me…"

"He's new, Rukia-chan. Don't let him suffer so soon."

" Sorry, Hinamori-chan. I can't let him stay any longer in his job. Seriously, I hate him the most among the bodyguards I had." Rukia disagreed. "Let the games begin."

"Poor guy…" Hinamori sighed.

**----------oooo000oooo----------**

Students were everywhere like ants dressed in white uniforms competing for food. A petite princess was really hard to find in that midst of crowd. Ichigo can't find the princess but he was not in panic. He thought of all the possibilities where Rukia could be. He saw her best friend, Hinamori.

"Excuse me," he continued, " You are her highness' friend, aren't you?" Hinamori nodded.

"Do you know where is her highness?"

"I'm so sorry, mister. I just can't tell you." Then she ran away.

Ichigo quickly left to look for Rukia. She's now up to pestering people and ruining lives hobby again. Ichigo's feet took him to the school's beautiful garden before he knew it. He didn't understand the reason why but he had a feeling that he'll find what he's looking for in that place.

Suddenly, he noticed a shadow behind the bush. He knew it was the princess so he quickly went there. But he saw nothing. He shifted his attention to the trail of blood on the ground and decided to follow it.

Ichigo heard a faint cry from a place not far away from where he's standing. He sought for the sound's source and found out that it was coming from the princess.

"Your highness!!!" he said worriedly

Rukia faced Ichigo. She looked so helpless crying for help. Her left ankle was cut by the bush a and was continuously bleeding. She can't walk and felt so weak.

"Your highness, what happened to you?" Ichigo inquired reaching out to the princess' bleeding ankle. Rukia did not give any answer. Ichigo, without any hesitation, quickly grabbed his white handkerchief and used it to wrap around the wound. The moment was so unusual for Rukia. It was ver silent… So silent that she stared at him for sometime. " He's really kind." Rukia thought. There was a faint blush on her pale cheeks. The feeling of Ichigo's skillfull hands made her tingle inside. She felt weird that time but still tried to keep her cool, not letting emotions overcome her. Not now, not ever. She had to be strong, and show everyone she was independent. But as she was about to say anything, she was attracted by his orangey eyes which made her bluish again.

"There, it's done. Don't be too careless next time."

"Ichigo.." she whispered, trying to sound alright.

"What is it your highness? Are you sick? Your face is turning red." Ichigo replied in concern.

"I'm okay now, let's head back."

"Yes, I understand."

Ichigo carried Rukia just like what a groom will do to his bride. Of course, without those romantic feelings around. At that very moment, Rukia felt an ease beside him. She knew that she's safe just being around him.

Soon, Rukia was on her way back to the palace. Her first day with Ichigo was memorable. She did not expect things like that to happen. It was indeed a long day,but ending it with a beautiful and almost perfect scene wasn't that bad.

**Author's note: Please submit reviews. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Okairinasai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just like it.**

CHAPTER 3 OKAIRINASAI

Rukia's phone rang that night. She was surprised to see who was calling.

"Hello…" she greeted with excitement.

"I'll be going back home tomorrow, onee-san." The voice sounded familiar.

"Just keep this a secret."

"Sure. So ja-ne." Rukia said as she ended the call.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Princess…" the queen called Rukia.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?" Rukia acted shocked.

"I want to talk with you. Do you have time for that. Princess?"

"Of course, mo…" Rukia was about to call the queen 'mother' but realized that it was not a proper way to address her. "Your majesty!"

The two sat on the orange-colored sofa infront of the palace's garden which was separated by a translucent mirror. Although Rukia grew up her mother, it always seemed to her that she didn't have any from the very start. She was not allowed to call the woman who gave birth to her 'mother' and she had a same situation when it came to the king. While others call their parents 'mama' and 'papa', Rukia could only call them 'Your majesty'. She was such a downcast child.

"Princess, I'm glad that you came back with your bodyguard. So I suppose you can deal with Mr. Kurosaki, am I right?"

"He said that he's lady Rangiku's nephew."

"She told me that Mr. Kurosaki can handle you so I guess she's right. Anyway, I'll leave you now." The queen bade her goodbye.

The next morning, Rukia woke up with glee seen on her face. She was indeed excited to meet the person she hadn't seen for a long time. While inside the car, together with Ichigo, Rukia kept smiling.

"You seem so happy, your highness." Ichigo noticed. But the princess did not answer. She just smiled and looked on the window. Even though Rukia did not respond, he was glad for her. He never saw those kinds of smiles before. Suddenly, a faint blush could be seen on Ichigo's cheeks. I faded away but came back evert time he would glance at Rukia's reflection on the mirror. 'She's beautiful when she's smiling', he thought. Soon, they reached the school.

"You highness, I…" Ichigo said as he opened the door.

"Shinpai suna, I promise I won't rum away, Ichigo."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Inside the classroom…

"Ohayo, Hinamori-chan!" Rukia greeted her best friend cheerfully.

"Ohayo too, Rukia-chan. You are in a good mood today. What happened? Is there anything special?" Hinamori replied curiously.

"Sorry, Hinamori. I just can't tell you."

"Betsuni, Rukia. I'm just happy for you. That's all." She smiled.

It did not take long for the bell to ring. The teacher started uttering the boring lectures. Usually, Rukia wouldn't even bother to lend her ears to the teacher. But this time was different. She listened to the teachers, took notes and participated in the class. Rukia was like a whole new different person. Who was coming? Why did this person suddenly change our princess?

**---------ooo000ooo---------**

'Flight no. 103 from Australia has arrived at exactly 2:00 pm… A little boy came from this flight. He was amazed by his home country's improvement for it was seven years passed since he studied at the said country. The boy really missed his family. Later, he called for a taxi.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Ichigo, trusting the princess's words, patiently waited for her at the front gate after the dismissal bell rang. It didn't take long for him to find Rukia. She kept her promise and Ichigo was glad for that.

"We're going back to the palace now, your highness, are not we?" Ichigo inquired.

"No… Let's go to a mall near here. I gotta buy something."

Soon, Rukia was busy shopping. Looking for a gift that would fit the person she's waiting for. Ichigo was just behind following her. Bags, shoes, clothes, shoes, accessories. It was so hard for Rukia to choose the best gift. Suddenly, she noticed a variety of handkerchiefs displayed at a corner. The incident yesterday flashed back in her mind. What happened made her knew Ichigo better. Made her realized that he might not be really after the salary he would get, but to protect her. She went near the corner where the handkerchiefs were displayed. Each was unique in their own way. A handkerchief which was all white catched Rukia's attention. It was so simple yet she felt it was the best of all.

"Miss, can you get me this?" Rukia requested pointing at he white handkerchief.

"Of course, ma'am. Just wait a moment." The saleslady quickly left.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo and felt a little nervous. A glance that turned into a stare. Ichigo would not notice it. He was busy observing around for someone or something might threaten the Princess' precious life. Because, Rukia was not a crown princess or a royal person that was way too important, she was not famous with people. A few recognize her but not as many who knew the crowned prince of their country. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Normally, she could only feel that emotion during presentations or anything else but not because of a man. The saleslady returned without Rukia noticing it.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the salesladt asked out of concern.

"I'm fine." Rukia replied smiling.

"Here it is ma'am." She said reaching Rukia a golden box that contained the handkerchief. "Nobody really wanted to buy that ma'am. Everybody said that it is too simple. Without and designs or patterns. By the way ma'am, I hope you won't mind me asking, but is that for your boyfriend?"

Rukia blushed "Of course not! It's for a friend." She left immediately and purchased it on the cahier. She suddenly decided to buy a cake for the person she was waiting for.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

Inside the car, Rukia was having a hard time giving Ichigo the handkerchief.

**XXX**** Rukia's POV ****XXX**

Gosh! How come I can't give this to him? I mean it's a payback for his handkerchief and… and…kind…ness. Anyway, I can't left a debt forever unpaid. (Rukia's heart was beating fast.) I'm nervous. But why? He's JUST my bodyguard and I've give everybody else a gift who were more famous and respected compared to him. Wait, am I afraid that he'll reject my gift? No way, that's noy true! Why would he reject it? Why? I'm his boss so he can't do that to me.

**XXX ****end of POV ****XXX**

Finally, the princess summoned the courage to call his name. "Ichigo…"

"Yes, your highness? Anything wrong?"

Her heart beat was getting faster and faster again. She felt that it might even get out from her body.

"Nothing." After all she couldn't give it to him. Rukia held the box tightly the whole trip. She was thinking of the reason she could not give it to him.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Soon, they arrived at the palace. Rukia went directly to her room. She felt depressed but did noy know the reason. This never happened to her before. Meanwhile, Ichigo parked the car. He was astounished to see a little boy entered the parking lot reluctantly, feeling that the palace was his.

"Hey, kiddo!" Ichigo yelled to catch his attention. The boy went near to him still carrying a black backpack and pulling a blue trolley. "Where did you came from? Ya ganna run away from your parents? I don't think that's a cool idea, 'lil one."

"I'm not a kid." The boy said with a little tone of being insulted.

Ichigo acted that he didn't hear anything and said "Kid's are not allowed to play inside the palace. You got the wrong place, 'lil dude."

"Don' call me kid, kiddo or 'lil one 'cause I'm old enough. Besides who are you? Why are you here at he palace?"

"Shouldn't I suppose to be asking those questions of yours, kid?"

"Don't you know who am I? Well, I'm just the…"

Matsumoto cut the conversation when she entered the scene. Her eyes were surprised to what they saw before them. There was silence.

"Your high…ness…" she can't really believe it. "Prince Toushiro, you've come back!"

Ichigo could not speak. He had no idea that the boy he was scolding a while ago was their crown prince. It was such an embarrassment. How could he spoke like that?

"My deepest apologies, your highness!!! I don't have any excuse to say."

"Never mind that. I was just insulted to be called a kid." Toushiro sounded cool.

"By the was, Prince Toushiro, this is my nephew, Ichigo." She introduced him tapping Ichigo's shoulder. "He's also Princess Rukia's new Bodyguard…"

"Where's onee-san?" Toushiro wondered.

"She's in her room." Matsumoto said. The little crown prince head towards to his sister's room. It was dark, quiet and seemed nobody was inside. It was very obvious for Hitsugaya that Rukia was to surprise him using that super common method of everybody. He opened the door and his predictions were correct.

"Okairinasai, shiro-chan!!!" Rukai shouted. She hugged the prince tightly. She missed him so much.

"Don't call me 'shiro-chan'! I'm the crown prince. I'm the next king on line so pay me some respect." He was insulted.

"Your'e very lucky, shiro-chan. Having an acceptable height is not a requirement to be a king." Rukia burst into luughters. She was loud.


	4. why?

Author's note: Sorry!! It took long before I could add another chapter. You see, I had my long test last week so I did not have time to work with my computer. Anyway, next week is already our semester brake so I'm gonna have a pretty long time for rest.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just like it.**

_**Chapter 4: Why?**_

**------ Inside the palace's living room ------**

Soon the arrival of the crown prince reached the King and the Queen's knowledge through Matsumoto. Rukia and Toushiro were immediately summoned. The room was wrapped with deafening silence. Everyone was quiet. Rukia and Toushiro knew the reason why they were called but neither one of them wanted to explain.

"What is this all about?" You didn't even inform us about your arrival." The king scolded the Toushiro.

"How disrespectful of you, Prince Toushiro. How could you even hide things from us?" the queen said madly. She can't understand her own son's action. "Are taking us for granted?" the king continued. " Price Toshiro, Princess Rukia.". The King wanted a feedback from the two but unfortunately, they did not answer.

While Rukia was accompanying her brother, she asked "Hey, Shiro-chan, why didn't you say anything a while ago. Normally, you would…". Toushiro ceased walking and said "I don't want them to be happy when they'll be sad by the next second.". Then, he ran away leaving Rukia behind. '_Sad by the next second.','what do you mean, Shiro-chan?'_ Rukia thought. All of the sudden she felt uneasy.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"What!!?" the whole class shouted.

"No more 'whats', class. Your homeroom teacher, Ms. Unohana, has resigned due to some personal reasons. But don't worry. Our school has hired a new teacher for you." The principal said as she calmed the class. "You may now come in…" she invited the class's new homeroom teacher who was waiting outside. "He's Mr. Aizen. He'll be your homeroom teacher from now on." Then, the principal left. It was time for him to deal with the class.

"Alright, minna-san. I'm Sousuke Aizen. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the coming months and until the end of the school year. Just let me introduce myself briefly and afterwards, you'll say something about yourself one by one."

He continued, "I'm 25 years old, a BS Mathematics graduate from Harvard University. So it's pretty obvious that I'm gonna teach you Math. By th way, this is my first year of teaching 'cause I used to run our family business."

After Aizen said thing about him, each student introduce started to introduce themselves. Soon, it was Rukia's best friends turn. "My name is…. Hinamori Momo." She said timidly and with a barely heard voice.

"Continue, Miss Hinamori." Mr. Aizen tried to encourage her.

"I'm 15 and I like painting." She quickly sat down.

'_Why is she so shy? Can't even speak clearly._' Rukia thought. The ball kept rolling until everyone was done. Aizen was glad to hear things about his first students. He was excited to get to know each and everyone. He wanted not just to be a teacher but a friend or a second parent for them. Soon, it was recess time. Rukia instantly went to Hinamori's seat to have a talk with her. Recently Rukia would just notice her best friend staring at nothing and seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Hinmori-chan, are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Hinamori was astonished. "Oh, I didn't notice you." She laughed. " I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You sure? I'm really…"

"If I said I'm fine, I really mean it and besides I don't want to cause troubles to my best friend." She changed the topic. "By the way, I heard that the crown prince has arrived from Australia. I bet that's the reason why your so happy yesterday." The two continued their conversation.

**---------ooo000ooo---------**

A month has passed and summer vacation was quickly approcing. Aizen was very worried about Hinamori's grades. They are all failing. He did not think twice and he talked with her.

"Miss Hinamori, what's matter with you?!" I asked other teacher and said that you're not like this before. You are now so different. Is there and problem? Are you having difficulties? If you want, I'll let you take remedial classes to help you." Aizen said as he let Hinamori see her recorded grades. He sounded concern but with a tone of anger that made Hinamori cry.

"Gomenasai, sir… I'll just take tutorial lessons."

"I'm not angry. You see I'll just don't want you to be left here taking summer classes while your other classmates are enjoying the summer vacation. I know you're a smart child. Tell me the problem. I may be able to help you."

Hinamori finally convinced said " It's about my family, sir…"

To be continued………..

Author's note: Please submit reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. My own decision

**Author's note: It has been a while guys. Sorry, our computer had a sort of malfunctions so I wasn't able to use it. Anyway, here is the chapter 5. Please submit reviews afterwards. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just like it.**

Chapter 5: _**"My Own Decision"**_

It was already late afternoon. Everyone was gone that made the empty faculty room feel cold. Hinamori and Aizen were the only people there. The place's silence made her faint cry echo throughout the room.

"If crying will relieve pain, then go on." Aizen said.

"I am… alone. I don't feel anyone getting near me. It's like…"

"It's like what?"

"It's like nobody loves me."

"Then tell me the whole thing. What's the problem?"

"You see, I'm an only child. When I was little, I barely see my parents at home. But I accepted that. All these, years, I grew up lonely. All these years, I dreamt of a family- A family that will love me with passion and be with me all the time. And now, that dream will forever be a dream." She cried.

"Why?"

"My father has another woman. And my mother, she's very busy with her job, that's why she merely had no time for our family. They fight every night. Now, mom wants a divorce. How about me? Don't they think what would I feel? Don't they even care about me? Don't they love me?"

"Now, I understand. Don't give up your dream to have a family. Show your love to them and be cheerful, alright? I know that this is easier said then done but try it."

"Yes…yes!!" She nodded.

"So, good luck and do your best."

Hinamori quickly left. She was happy that somebody was there to help her. Soon, she realized that Aizen's pieces of advice were correct. Little by little, she can at least say that she had a family. Her life was again back to normal. Happiness can be seen on her face and of course, gratitude. Months passed leaving a few days before summer.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Hey, have you heard? Aizen-sensei will be getting married as soon as the school year ends; I also heard that the girl he'll be marrying is really beautiful and intelligent." A girl said.

"Yeah. And according to what I heard from the other, Aizen-sensei supposed to marry that girl as soon as possible but his resignation letter was denied by the school. They must really love each other." The other girl added.

Passing by those two, Hinamori heard everything. Suddenly, she felt a terrible pain in her heart. It was painful as if something was shattering it into pieces.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

"Hinamori-chan, are you alright? Are you sick?" Rukia asked as she saw her friend's pale face.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just a little tired. That's all." Hinamori laughed slightly.

Rukia gave her a suspicious look. "Hmm…!" She smiled. "Anyway, have you heard all the gossips about Aizen-sensei getting married thingy." She sighed. "Geez, it's all over the campus." Hianmori left her as if she did not hear anything. The bell rang. 'What's wrong with her?' Rukia thought.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-chan!!!" Aizen greeted the whole class lively.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Aizen-sensei" they replied with a gloomy voice and sat quickly.

"What's wrong guys? Do you have any problem?" he asked. Nobody answered keeping the room silent and giving it an uncomfortable atmosphere for their teacher. "I see. You already heard the gossips about me." He paused. "Well, listen class. The thing about me getting married is….TRUE." The moment Hinamori heard Aizen'svonfirmation, the world seened come to an end for her. Hianmori felt that she was likely to cry so she asked permission to go out of the room. In the rest room, she cried. It was so loud and you can really feel that it was a sad one. Good thing no one was there so nobody can hear her weep. She can't understand why tears kept falling from her eyes. Soon, she made up herself. She realized that she doesn't have any reasons to cry. After all, who is Aizen for her? He's JUST her TEACHER.

**---------ooo000ooo----------**

Weeks passed and everyone was happy and congratulating Aizen for his up coming marriage. However, Aizen was being bothered by one of his students-Hinamori. First, he just ignored it and thought it might be because of something else but now he'll be taking an action for that. One afternoon, Aizen passed by the school garden and noticed Hinamori sitting on one of the benches there. He thought that this is his chance to talk sincerely with her.

"Hi, Hinamori! What's up?" Aizen sat beside her.

"Sensei…" she replied astonished.

"Can I have a talk with you? You don't look fine these past few days."

"I'm fine…I'm fine." She replied astonished.

"I know you're not. Listen. I'm really bothered with your actions. Tell me the truth. There's nothing to be afraid of…"

She stood up giving Aizen a keen look and sais "If I said I'm fine, I'm fine so don't try to ask me again. Get out of my way!!!" Then, she swiftly ran away. "Hinamori!!!" Aizen shouted and followed her. While running….

_**---Hinamori's POV---**_

_Damn!!! Why am I running? I'm just maiking a fool out of myself! (she looked back and found her teacher was after her) Why is Aizen-sensei following me? I can't take this anymore. This just will make things worse! You are really a stupid girl, Hinamori! Baka!!!_

_**---End of POV---**_

She ceased running so not long after Aizen reached her.

"Matte, Hinamori! What's wrong with you? Tell me." He said catching his breath.

"Sumimasen, sensei! Just like what I said, I'm fine. Excuse me." She turned her back and was leaving but Aizen held her shoulder and stopped Hinamori.

"Wait. I can't leave things like this. I hate misunderstandings. I want everything to be cleared so tell me…..the truth."

"You wanna know the truth?" she paused. "I hate you!!!"

"What?!"

"I hate the fact that you are getting married; that you're gonna leave me. All this time, I never know knew the reason why am I like this; why am I feeling this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's because… I've fallen in love with you." She cried.

Aizen was shocked. He never expected this kind of thing to happen. Now the truth was finally revealed. "If that's what you feel, I also feel the same way for you." Then, he hugged Hinamori passionately. Different emotions entered her heart. It was a mixture of happiness, love, curiosity and fear. Fear that what will happen after that. "Demo, what about your marriage?" she asked letting go of him.

"Oh that! That's a sort of a fixed marriage. My parents set that one for me since I haven't found a girlfriend but now it's different 'cause I already found you." He smiled to her.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

That night when Rukia was on the car going back home, her phone rang. She immediately answered it. "Hello…" she greeted.

"Hello. May speak with Rukia-hime?" a panicking voice replied.

"Hai!"

"Your highness, I'm Hianmori's oka-san. Do you know where she is? It's late already but she's note home yet."

"I don't know. She said she'll be back home early the last time I saw her."

"I understand. Your highness, if she calls you, will you please tell her to contact me."

"Hai!" then, they hanged the phone.

The next moment Rukia dialed Hinamori's phone number hoping that she would answer it. It rang. Not so long, a voice greeted "Hello."

"Hinamori, where are you?" she asked.

"Ah! Rukia-chan, I'm fine. I'm glad you called." Her voice really sounded happy and light-hearted.

"Where are you? Your mother was worried about you."

"Please tell her that I am doing alright here. And where I am? I'm in a place where I know I would really be happy; beside someone whom I truly love…"

"You truly love? What do you mean?"

"Aizen-sensei told me that he loves me the same way I feel for him."

"You have to come back to us. This is ridiculous."

"I wish I could say a proper goodbye to everybody else. But…"

"Come back here!!! You don't realize what you're doing."

"No." She paused. " I fully understand and aware of my actions. Nobody forced me in to this. This is… MY OWN DECISION!...Jane, Rukia-chan."

Hinamori ended the call. "Matte…" Rukia cried.

Ichigo was in front of her. Seeing the Princess cry, he felt the same way as the princess does. He felt that he must protect Rukia from pains and sorrows………. _**FOREVER**_.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I know it was corny but don't worry the next chapter will be sweet and romantic. From chapter 6 onwards, the topics will now be all about Ichigo and Rukia love team. Hahaha. **


	6. Lovefilled Summer Palace

Author's note: Hi, guys! Sorry. It took me again a long time to update. I really don't know what's happening to our computer. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just like it.

**Chapter 6: Love-filled Summer palace**

Although the past few days gave Rukia stress and depression especially with a friend's sudden farewell, she realized that life shall go on. Since it was already summer vacation, she decided to spend it in their summer palace at Okinawa. Of course, she invited the whole class! Thus, she ensured that they'll enjoy their stay there,

It was nine in the morning, when everyone arrived at the summer palace. They were amazed on how big and beautiful the place was. The palace was enormous enough to have twenty big rooms that can accommodate five people: an entertainment room containing billiard pools, an elegant movie house and an Olympic sized swimming pool located at the garden. From the roof top, people can witness a magnificent view of the dun rise. The best of all, the summer palace faced the refreshing sea that perfectly matches with the pure blue sky and the ever green forests and mountains behind it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Rukia-hime! Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-sama! Welcome to Okinawa Summer Palace. I'm glad you all arrived safely. By the way, watashi wa Watari desu, he over all in-charged here. I am honored to meet you." An old man greeted them in front og the palace's gigantic gate as the class entered one by one, looking around. Each and everyone chose a room. After they ate lunch, obviously, they all went straight to the beach. Some were tanning while most enjoyed the crystal clear water under the hot sun. Rukia joined the other girls who were playing beach volley ball.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The time flew swiftly and it was already past five in the afternoon. Everybody gathered near the pool having a cocktail party. Some of the guys are swimming while the girls are grilling BBQ and hoydogs.

"Rukia!" a classmate of hers called the princess.

"Yes?"

"Can you give us a hand here?" she said. Rukia looked on what they're doing.

"Yeah, sure!" she went straight to them.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

After an hour, the foods were all ready and everyone rushed to the tables looking forward to a sumptuous meal. Rukia then noticed Ichigo wasn't there around and went out to look for him at the beach. There she found him near the end of a narrow cliff sitting.

"Ichigo!!" she called out. He heard the princess's voice so he looked at her and stood up.

"You highness, is there something I need to do?" he said.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Nee, tell me Ichigo, why are you here? Everyone is having fun inside. Why don't you join us?!"

"They are your friends your highness. I know my position." He replied.

"You are my body guard but at the same you are my friend." Rukia sounded happy. "By the way Ichigo, why are you here? Do you enjoying looking at the sea? Me? I can remember lots of things when I see it."

"I remember my parents." Ichigo answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" she was curious.

"When I was five, my parents used to go abroad to make business. One time, they were about to fly to New York the plane crashed into the sea. I feel that I'm near my parents when I am here." He continued while Rukia quietly listed to him. "Then, my other relatives quarreled about who's going to take care of me. They all have their own family that time so who would have dared to carry an extra burden. Among them, only Auntie Rangiku asked me if I wanted to be with her. She was happy when I agreed. I didn't see any trace of regret on her face that's why I really love her so much and as much as possible I don't want to give her any problems."

"Sumimasen… I never knew you had such past memories." Rukia said in sympathy.

"It's nothing. I accepted that fact a long time ago."

"You know, I wonder what Hinamori's doing right now." Rukai walked backwards. "Is she eating, sleeping or watching T.V.? I wonder if she's…" the princess fell from the cliff!!!

"Princess!!!..." Ichigo reacted surprised and swiftly ran down towards the sea. Rukia was drowning and crying for help. He swam into the water and managed to save Rukia but unfortunately she was unconscious. He lied her on the shore; not breathing. Ichigo knew what to do but was hesitant to do so.

**----Ichigo's POV----**

What am I suppose to do? I have to give her highness a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation or else she'll die. But that'll just end up like kissing the princess. I won't care already, I have to save her.

**----End of POV----**

Ichigo has decided. He didn't care what will people say and knew that the most important thing to do is to save the princess. Just as Ichigo's lips were about to touch hers, Rukia suddenly woke up. She taught her body guard was taking advantage o her so she screamed "Pervert!!!"

Ichigo was astonished. He didn't expect such queer reaction when you're hardly trying to save another person's life. "What do you mean by this Ichigo?! Hurry up and tell me." Rukia was angry. "Your highness…" he was walking backwards and sounded afraid. "You fell from the cliff and was unconscious so I was about to give you a mouth-to-mouth…" Suddenly, the princess tripped over a small rock and her lips landed on Ichigo's. The two were ultra mega to the max surprised with what happened. So in the end, the two ended up kissing each other.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please submit review.


	7. Truth

Author's note: Well, I submitted two consecutive chapters this time. Hope you'll like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just like it.

"Honto ni arigato, Rukia-san!" a friend sais over the phone princess's phone.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed our last vacation." Rukia replied happily.

"Thanks again. Bye!" she hanged the call.

'Finally, that was the last one' she thought and sighed. Obviously, everybody had a pretty good time spending the vacation in the Summer Palace at Okinawa. But still there was something that kept entering Rukia's mind. It was the…kiss! Well, basically, it wasn't ententional and it was a clear accident. Rukia bit her lips still thinking of the same thing and every time she thinks of she'll blush and feel embarrassed.

Two weeks after, school's back and just like every student would say about the vacation: "It's too short. We want more!!!" Just like the old Rukia, she got up and finished early. Soon, she went to the palace's garage. But this time, the atmosphere was weird. They both feel uneasy. "G…Good morning, your highness." Ichigo greeted avoiding contact with the princess's eyes. She just bowed and quickly rode the car. Inside, both of them were speechless. No one wanted to talk nor even wished to. Not long after the reached the school. Rukia without a word, left and walked swiftly. Suddenly,Rukai bumped onto some else. "Su…sumimasen!" a guy apologized as he picked up his scattered books. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Then, Rukia bent down to help him pick up the books. "This is the last one. Thank you…" he looked at Rukia and to his surprise "Your highness!! I…am sorry." Rukia smiled.

"Don't be nervous." She comforted him. "Can I know your name?"

"S..Su..Sure! My name's Yamada Hanatarou." He was trembling.

"So, Yamada-san. See you around. Bye!" Then she left.

Three days passed. Rukia still had a hard time talking to Ichigo realized that she must put an end in this misunderstanding. So one afternoon, Rukia tried to talk with him who was resting at the palace's garden. She then coughed up all her courage and approached him with ease.

"Ichigo, can we talk at least for a while?" she said softly.

"What's the matter your highness? Do you need something?" Ichigo replied in a bit of panic.

"Noy really. I just anted to clarify things between us. It has been bothering me. You know what happened that night in Okinawa. I…"

"For now, let's just forget about that Princess. Nobody wanted it. It's an accident."

"You're right." Rukia said smiling and felt that she was in relief now after carrying such a burden. The next day everything went out normal. Ichigo and Rukia were talking to each other again: getting closer day by day. One day, when the princess was about to get her book in her locker, she saw a red rose beautifully tied with a ribbon on its handle. "A rose?" she said curiously. "Who would have put it here?" Then, she opened her locker. To her surprise, she saw a letter. It was addressed to her saying 'TO: RUKIA-SAMA' but the writer was unknown. She was excied to read what's inside that's why she immediately opened and read it.

-----Letter's content----

Dear Rukia-sama,

I'm really happy when I was transferred to your school this year. Even though, I'm not in the same class with you but at least I can see you everyday. I first saw you while the royal family was having a parade because the crowned prince was born. Some where in the crowd, I found you. You were truly cute but I noticed your face carried sadness. That time I felt that I wanted to be your friend so you could be happy. But I thought it was a foolish thing to do because all I can do is look at you from afar.

These past few days, I often notice you with the same face. I want to see your smiles; I want you to be happy. I hope with this letter of mine, I can be your friend. And I almost forgot, I hope you like the flower. Thanks for your time. One day, I will surely gain more courage and introduce myself personally to you.

Good day, your highness!

-----End of letter----

Since then, Rukia began to exchange letters with that person. And day after day, both of them got to know each other. But still, he never told her who he was yet.

One rainy night, Rukia was about to go home after staying late at school for a project when she saw a familiar guy at the gate who was having a hard time to return home 'cause it was raining cats and dogs. "Hey, there!" She called out. Then, the guy turned back. "Oh, you are Yamada-san!"

"Ru… I mean your highness!"

"What are you doing this late at school?"

"I can't go home. As you can see, it's raining hard. Hehehe"

"No problem! I can give you a ride back home."

"No, thanks. I'll be fine here."

"Don't worry. Oh look, the car's here. Come in." Then, Rukia pushed Hanatarou to tha car.

"Seriously, your highness. I'm fine." But Rukia pretended not to here anything.

"So, where do you live?" the princess inquired.

'It's the Shibuya station." Hanatarou replied.

"Then, Ichigo; you know where to go."

"Hai!" the car left the school.

----------ooo000ooo---------

Since then, Rukia found new friends in the image of Yamada Hanatarou and the person she's exchanging letters with. It was in mid-June when the school year was over and vacation starts; the same time as one of the princess's new friends ceased contact with her. Nevertheless, Yamada is still there for Rukia. Just like the previous, Rukia had lots of things to do in accordance to her position like the tea ceremony ever afternoon, her Chinese and English classes every morning, attending in special occasions, sports training and may more. Just imagine a 15 year old girl doing all these things. Wouldn't that be too tiring? Your life completely tied to so many obligations.

In spite her tight schedule, Rukia still found time to hang out with her friend Hanatarou. Of course, you don't expect the princess be allowed by the queen so she used to run away from her activities. But this time, Ichigo went with her. One day during on of her ceremonies…

"Ichigo, let's get out of here." She said.

"Your highness, this is an important occasion,. You can't afford to just run away." He replied.

"Ichigo…" Rukia pleaded.

Soon, Ichigo gave up and went with the princess. As usual, Rukia met with Hanatarou. They had fun while Ichigo just followed them and those two felt as if time never passed. This happened repeatedly making the question Ichigo's reliability,

"Mr. Ichigo, how's the princess doing?" the queen inquired.

"The princess is doing great, your majesty." He replied.

"Well then, please take good care of her and make sure she does all things scheduled. You may go now." She said with a gentle but a little cold voice.

"Excuse me, your majesty."

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you, your majesty, that I'm quitting my job."

"Why? You are really doing well." The queen was curios.

"It's a little personal."

"I'm respecting your decision. Thank you."

After a while, Rukia went to see the Queen.

"Is there anything I can do for you, princess?"

"Your majesty, I would just like to inform you that Prince Toushiro is waiting for you in the garden. I believe you have to talk about something."

"Oh, I almost forgot that. Thank you for reminding me. Anyway, princess…"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Do you know that Mr. Ichigo has resigned as your body guard?"

"No way!" Rukia said softly and swiftly ran away.

The princess found Ichigo near the palace's gate, walking slowly. "Ichigo!!!" she shouted. He turned back and saw Rukia running towards him. "Why are you leaving?"

"It's personal, your highness. I'll be going now."

"Wait! What do you mean by personal. Did I do something wrong?"

"This has nothing to do with you. In fact, I was the one who committed something unforgivable."

"Then, what is it? Tell me. Tell me!" Rukia insisted as her voice started to tremble and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's because……..I've fallen for you!" Ichigo stared at her and those words meant everything. Rukia figured he was not lying, his serious eyes left her speechless.

Author's note: Please submit reviews. And starting from this chapter, Rukia and Ichigo will now encounter conflicts and meet the villains. Thanks.


	8. Love and Confessions

**Author's note: It has been a while guys! Well, I really busy for the past few weeks so I was not able to think of the following chapter. Besides, this chapter almost took me a month to complete because I was thinking of the scenes and their impact to the readers. Anyways, the more important thing is that I can now give the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 8 : Love and Confessions 

Not long, Ichigo continued walking out of the palace. He already confessed his feelings for the princess and he's not expecting something in return. Rukia pulled herself and shouted "Why are you leaving? If you love me then, why are you leaving?" Still, he ignored the young princess. He thought things will just get worse if he stays.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia cried hopelessly but this called his attention and walked back to her.

"Your highness, is that true?" Ichigo was blank. "Do you really…"

"BAKA!! Do you think I'm joking?!" Without a word, he slowly hugged Rukia. It was so passionate that it made Rukia feel his love flowing throughout her body. Soon, the two parted and both was speechless.

"Your highness…"Ichigo said softly. "What are we going to do from now. I.."

"Ichigo.. all we need to do is to be with each other. And you must talk to the queen again to tell her that you rae not resigning aymore." She smiled.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The next morning…

"You're not resigning anymore, Mr. Ichigo?" the queen was surprised.

"Yes, your majesty. I am really sorry for all the commotions I've caused."

"It's totally fine with me. And besides the only worry you gave me is to find a replacement for. We all know that you are the only one who was able to manage the princess properly that's why I'm hiring you again. Welcome back, Mr. Ichigo."

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

In the garage, Rukia was quietly waiting for Ichigo, expecting that the Queen will be accepting him again. In a little while, Ichigo came back.

"So, Ichigo, what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm hired again."

Rukia sighed in relief "That's great!!"

"Let's go now Your highness or else you'll be late for the piano recital." He said.

"Matte, Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"Ichigo, have you ever heard boys calling their girlfriends your highness? Seriously, you can just call me your girlfriend by her name."

"Your highness, demo…"

"Ichigo, call me Rukia. Onegai…"

"Rukia, let's go!" Ichigo opend the car's backdorr but the princess refused to sit there.

"I want to have a seat beside you, Ichigo." She opened the other door and took a seat in front. Ichigo can no longer react. He cant believe that Japan's one and only princess is now his girl.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

After the piano recital (Inside the car) …

"What's next, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Nothing but would you mind if I'll show you something."

"Sure!"

After an hour, they finally arrived to the place where Ichigo wanted Rukia to see. It was his family's old house. Surprisingly, it is enormous and very beautiful. This was the place when Ichigo and his family used to live. It still looks new and its design was patterned of those in Italy. In one look, people could say that a rich family is living there.

"This is where I grew up." Ichigo said as he opened the door for them to enter.

Rukia was shocked to see what's inside. The house is still fully furnished and everything was at their proper places.

"This is so beautiful." The princess said in amazement.

"I still have something to show you. Let's go to the roof top!." Ichigo invited her up stairs as the princess's eyes wander around the place. Shortly, they reached the place. There, you could have a full view of the Mt. Fugi and the city of Tokyo.

"Isn't it wonderful, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen this in my entire life. I'm happy to be here." She replied with happiness on her face. Suddenly, Ichigo slowly hugged her back, wrapping her body with his arms. Then, he said "I thought I can't bring you here back then but I'm glad you liked it." Rukia reached for his hands and held it tightly. "I am truly joyful to spend such time with you, Ichigo."

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please just pass a review. **


	9. getting closer

**Author's note: I still can't believe it but I was able to write this chapter in one night. Yehey! Anyway, this story will probably end by summer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 9: Getting closer 

It was already four in the afternoon but Ichigo and Rukia was still enjoying the fabulous sight at the rooftop. It was too late when they notice that the sky was getting darker and shortly, the heavy rain poured.

"Rukia, we have to go inside." Ichigo said worried about the princess.

"Yeah." She followed Ichigo inside.

The two went straight to the living room and found themselves soaked and all wet.

"It's cold, Ichigo!" Rukia said shivering.

"Don't worry, Rukia." He replied while setting the fireplace. "Sorry. If I did not bring you here, you would not…"

"No! I really had a fun time!" she smiled.

Soon, heat wrapped the room. Rukia sat beside Ichigo in silence.

"Ichigo…"

"Nani?"

"I want to know what you're thinking right now. Can you tell me?"

"Nothing exactly but whenever I'm here I remember my family."

"Family, huh? Do you think I have a family?"

"I can't say anything in particular."

"you know, I envy the other kids when I was little." Rukia continued as ahe leaned on his shoulder. "They can call their parent 'mama' and 'papa' but I must address mine 'your majesty'. Do you think I'm pathetic?"

"No. After all, you still have Prince Toushiro beside you and…me. I'm here to make you happy and smile everyday of your life."

"Arigatou, Ichigo…" then, the princess fell a sleep.

**----- Ichigo's POV -----**

_Rukia, I love you so much but will we stay forever? To be with you is a dream. If this is a dream, then, I don't wanna wake up anymore. We should realize soon that you're a princess and I'm nobody. I have no right to stay in your heart._

**----- end of POV -----**

Ichigo stared at the princess's face as lovely as an angel. All of a sudden, his attention was shifted to her tender lips. The urge to kiss it flowed throughout his body. Unhurriedly, he lowered his head to reach her lips but he stopped.

"I can't!" he sighed. This woke up the sleeping princess and said "What do you mean you can't? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Shall we go? It's getting dark." Rukia just nodded to agree.

The time was six in the evening when they left Ichigo's house. After an hour, both had gone back to the palace just exactly the queen expected them.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

In the garage…

"See you again tomorrow, Your highness…" Ichigo said.

"Take care."

Before he can walk completely out of the palace, Ichigo remembered something he wanted to do. "Rukia…" the next moment his warm lips were already touching hers. The kiss was very gentle and soft but it meant so much for Rukia. It was their first and true kiss after the incident in Okinawa. Soon, the two parted from each other. "I love you." He whispered to her ear and immediately left.

**----------ooo000ooo--------**

Inside Toushiro's room…

"Shiro-chan, I got something for you." Rukia knocked at the door.

"Come in!" and so she did.

"Here!" she said as she presented a small wrapped box to the crown prince. "This is for you. It's a souvenir from the piano recital."

"You should stop doing such childish things and start it by addressing me properly, RUKIA-HIME!" he replied putting more emphasis to her name.

"Nee, Shiro-chan, do you think that I've grown up?" she asked and sat on a sofa near the prince's bed.

"Well, you sure have grown up by the way I see you now." He stood up from his bed and faced his sister. "I was there last night. I saw everything, nee-san…" this made Rukia's eyes grow big and display her shocked expression.

"You saw it?!"

"I did but…"

"But I'll keep everything a secret.

"Really?!"

"How can a crown prince break a promise?" he continued. "Just tell Ichigo that if he ever make you cry, he'll pay big. Just know your boundaries. Don't get so close to each other in front of the public or else the two of you will be in big trouble." He advised her. Rukia quickly hugged her younger brother. "Thank you so much! I'm so lucky to have you!"

**----------ooo000ooo-------**

Three years has passed. Unbelievably, nobody ever knew about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship and their love just grew deeper and deeper as time goes by.

"By next month, it's finally your eighteenth birthday, Rukia-hime." The king said happily.

"Indeed. The king and I wanted to know if you will prefer to celebrate your debut in an hotel for a change. Then, we can invite the media and your friends can also come. Isn't that a wonderful idea, princess?"

"It's my pleasure your majesty to be given such privilege. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You may leave now, princess."

Both the majesties were the only people left inside the room and they talked about Rukia's future.

"Your majesty, isn't it so early for the princess to get married? She's only eighteen by the coming month." The queen said her opinion.

"I don't think so my dear queen. We , royalties tend to marry and have children at an early age. We did this to continue our generation. You know that very well, right?"

"Yes but have you found someone to be Princess Rukia's betroth."

"I've found one and I'm sure that the princess will have no objections if she meets him at he party." He assured her.

Author's note: Well, I think it's kind a obvious who's Rukia's fiancé. Hahaha Thanks for your time and please submit reviews. From this point, the couples will now encounter conflicts.


	10. The Unexpected Announcement

**Author's note: This chapter will finally reveal Rukia's fiancé. Well, I think it's kind a obvious. Anyway, just enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 10 : The unexpected announcement 

The luxurious Tokyo hotel was the perfect venue for the princess's debut. The hotel's lobby was designed just like of those settings used in a fairy tale. There was a gigantic chandelier above, a narrow table where foods are being served in buffet style and a majestic stairs where the princess will walk down later when the party starts. Neighboring countries' leaders were also invited including the royal family's close relatives and friends. The event was opened to public that's why media men from all over the world had come to have it on footage. What made Princess Rukia's party unique from the others is that it's wasn't celebrated the traditional way. Moreover, it was western inspired. When we say traditional, the party must be celebrated inside the palace and media men can't come. Instead of a gown, the celebrant will wear their traditional costume, the kimono. This time, it's different.

While Rukia was preparing for her party, the King and the Queen was entertaining their very special guest.

"I'm very glad that you came inspite of your very tight schedule." The king welcomed a son of a very wealthy businessman. He was red haired, standing tall and his face looks scary but he was certainly a good person.

"No, your majesty. It's my pleasure to be invited." He bowed with respect.

"Long time no see. You've grown so much." The queen added remembering that this guy was once playing with her children when they were just a kid.

"And you're as beautiful as ever your majesty." He said kissing the Queen's delicate hand.

"Shall we head on inside." The King lead the way.

----**------ooo000ooo---------**

Inside Rukia's dressing room…

"Nee-san, you are so slow. You better move faster, if you don't want your visitors leave." The crowned prince just came out from nowhere.

"Shiro-kun! How did you come in?" Rukia was all shocked.

"I used the door, of course! You're so tense."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are that's why you didn't even notice me coming in. Seriously, you have to relax yourself a bit." He sighed. "Anyway, somebody's here to see you." The prince then, gave way for him to come in.

"Ichigo…" she said.

"Alright! I'll leave you two love birds here." And Toushiro left them alone.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Happy birthday, my dear princess!" Ichigo said hugging the princess. Shortly the two parted. "I have a gift for you." He showed her a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant that was embedded with by a small yet brilliant diamond. Ichigo took the effort to wear on the princess's neck and it looked so good on her.

"Did you like it?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Where did you get this?"

"It's actually an heirloom passed to every girl in our family. It originally came from my mother's grandmother." He continued as Rukia admires its beauty. "When I was a kid, mu mother passed it to me since I'm her only child. She said that I shall give it to the girl I'll love. That's why… it should fall into your hands."

"Thank you, Ichigo! I'll take care of this."

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

The time has come to start the party and everyone was waiting for the princess to come down. Soon, she was already walking down the hotel's grand staircase wearing a long pastel shade blue gown and of course, on her neck was the necklace Ichigo gave her. She was just so pretty with that attire. Not long, everyone sat on their chairs and listened to the King's speech.

"First, I would like to greet everyone a pleasant evening! I thank all of you for coming here tonight." The guests applauded. "This year, the royal family held Princess Rukia's eighteenth birthday in a hotel different from our traditional way. And tonight, I shall introduce to everyone Princess Rukia's betroth. He is the only son of the well-known and respected owner of the Abarai Corporation. May I invite you to come on stage, my future son-in-law, Renji-san!" the King said proudly as the young man made his way on stage. Rukia on the other hand, had no idea about this. She didn't know what to say. Ichigo who was just standing in a corner can't believe the things the King himself said. Indeed, this announcement surprised everyone.

"Good evening, everybody!" Renji started. "Umm… I don't really know what to say at times like this but I have a little story to tell you. For everybody's information, Rukia-hime.." he looked at her who was still standing beside the stage. "and I were childhood friends including the crown prince. We used to play in the palace's garden. That time, my father was just starting to run his business in Japan. The time came when his business expanded and reached America that's why we have to move in to that country. Through the years, I didn't forget the times I spent with the young princess I met." He walked towards Rukia and kneeled down in front of her. "Can I call you Rukia-chan again, your highness, just like before?"

Everybody was waiting for Rukia's answer and there was silenece as a mark of their anticipation.

"I…" Rukia said and looked where Ichigo is. Surprisingly, he seemed calm so she continued. "I'm glad you came back, Renji-kun!" and the people gave a warm applause. For some reasons, Ichigo just went out of the hotel but Rukia did not notice him. Soon, all of the people were enjoying the party and Renji was busy chatting with the King and the Queen, telling stuff about their business and his father's success.

Shortly, Rukia searched for Ichigo but couldn't find him. "Ichigo, where are you?" she murmured to herself. She was worried on how Ichigo felt with the announcement. Finally, she found him sitting on one of the benches in the hotel's garden. "Here you are!" she called his attention.

"Ru..Rukia…" Ichigo said with a rather cold voice. The princess swiftly walked towards him and kneeled down to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo!!!" She cried. "I promise that I'll do something about this. I will."

"Stand up, your highness!" he pulled her to sit beside him. "There's no need to say sorry or anything else."

"Demo…"

"I'll go home already. See you tomorrow." He then stood up and walked to get out of the hotel.

"Ichigo, wait!" Rukia called but he pretended not to hear it.

**----- Ichigo's POV -----**

_I guess the time that we can spend with each other is nearly coming to an end, Rukia. It's better this way. I'll hang on 'till I can but my mind is telling to let go of you. After all, this is a dream for me or maybe for you also._

**----- End of POV ----- **

**Author's note: Please submit reviews. Sorry, if I have wrong grammars and typographical errors, guys. I'll try my best next time. And for everybody's info my editor, Kaye-chan is not with me so I have no one to correct this. Thank you!**


	11. Hearts

**Author's note: The villains are gonna come out in this chapter! Well, I think you're familiar with them already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 11 : Hearts**

Rukia went back to the hotel but she felt bad for what Ichigo reacted. Although he didn't say anything, she knew something must be bothering the man she loves.

"Excuse me, your highness. I'm Yoshino Todo, a journalist from Sakura Magazine." A woman introduced herself. "May I have a short interview from you?"

"Yeah…sure!" she replied.

"What do you feel about your sudden engagement with the only heir of Abarai Corporation?"

"Well, I'm shocked about it. I did not have any idea that something like this will happen tonight."

"Is it true that Renji-san is a childhood friend of yours?"

"Yes, it's true. We used to play a lot back then."

"This is the last question, your highness. I would like to know if you agree with this engagement. Why or why not?"

The princess suddenly became speechless. She didn't know what to answer. If she says yes, then it might hurt Ichigo but if she says no, it might create bad publicity.

"Your highness, is there something wrong?" the journalist asked out of concern.

"Nothing… About your question, I think the royal family will talk about it fist before announcing something official."

"Thank you for your time, Princess Rukia." And she left.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

As Ichigo walked through the dark narrow alley going to his house, he thought of the princess. He never expected to fell for her, not even in dreams. He tried his best to stop his feelings but it appeared that the more he control it, the deeper he loved her. Whenever the princess was with him, how he wishes that he can have the power to stop time and be together as long as they want. He felt living in dreams and now, he'll soon wake up and face reality. While he was getting nearer to his place, he noticed a shadow standing in front of the doorway. It seemed a girl for it has long hair and a womanly figure. Soon, he found out that an old friend of him owned the shadow.

"Kurosaki-kun!!!" she called out happily waving her arm widely in the air.

"Inoue?! Is that you?" he asked as he ran towards the door.

"Shashiburi, Kurosaki-kun? O genki desu ka?"

"I'm fine, arigatou!" he opened the door and invited her to come in.

Inside Ichigo's house…

Orihime sat on a comfortable black sofa while Ichigo prepared something to drink. She carried a bulky pink trolley and a handbag. It seemed that she came from a very far place.

"So, why did you come here all the way to Tokyo?" he asked as he offered her a tea.

"Umm… I came here to do a very important thing. But… I'm not sure how long I would be here?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"For that… I kind a…" she can't say anything.

Ichigo sighed and said, "If it's fine with you, you cant stay in my place but I don't think you would feel comfortable here."

"It's fine! It's fine! Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun. You don't know how much burden you took off from me… I don't know how to thank you enough."

So the two had a very long talk about different things like friends, relatives, work, personal life and almost everything.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Meanwhile, everybody in Rukia's party was absolutely having a good time. Some were chatting with the other guests while others were enjoying their meals. But all of their attention was caught when the party host announced the beginning of the princess's eighteen roses dance. The music played was Waltz. And so it started. Her first dance was the King and everyone was quietly watching. After seventeen dances, the host finally said the last man to dance with the princess. "This is all what everybody's waiting for. Princess Rukia's eighteenth dance is none other than…. Abarai Renji-san!" and everyone applauded.

The two danced gracefully while the other people were amazed for they look good together.

"I didn't have a time to tell this a while ago. Will you give me the opportunity to say it now while we're dancing here together, Rukia-hime?"

"Fine. I'll listen to you."

"Long time no see Rukia-chan! I missed you."

"You act like a kid. Shall I call you Renji-kun?" And they laughed.

Soon, the dance was finished and Rukia sat on her chair to take a rest. 'How I wish, you are my eighteenth dance, Ichigo' she thought.

**----------ooo000ooo--------**

Back to Ichigo's house…

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun! Tell me. Do you have a girlfriend?" Then, Ichigo's face was colored ten shades of red. "Look! Your face is all read." She laughed at Ichigo.

"No. I don't have one." He said with a rather depressed tone.

"Really?! Not even once?" she looked at him with anticipation with his answer.

"I can say that." He said scratching his head.

"Eh? I can't understand you clearly demo yokata!!!" she sounded relieved.

"What's good about that?"

"I thought I'm the only one who got no lover among my friends. I'm glad we're on the same boat." She cackled again.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The next morning, Ichigo was waiting for the princess at the garage while wiping the car. She will be going to the university to finish a group project together with her classmates.

"Ohayo, Ichigo." a familiar voice called him.

"Your highness, ohayo gozaimas." He bowed with respect.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you calling me 'your highness' again? Didn't I tell you…" she was stopped when someone just called her attention.

"Rukia, ohayo!" It was owned by Renji.

"Renji-kun… what are you doing here?" the princess went near to him.

"I'm paying you a visit. I really want to have a long chat with you after a long time we haven't seen each other. But, do you have time?"

"Well, I'm going back to my university to finish a project."

"Very well. May I take the honor to take you there?"

"You don't need to do that. I have my driver here."

"I insist." Rukia did not have any more time to argue and just agreed to him.

"Ok just give me a sec."

"Fine. I'll just get the car over there and wait for me here." Renji then left.

Rukia quickly walked towards Ichigo and said "You can go home and rest now. I'll just go with Renji."

"I understand." He looked down and slowly turned his back to her.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and please just submit reviews.**


	12. Consequences

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I was really busy these past few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 12: consequences**

While Renji was driving the princess to her university, Rukia remained silent the whole time thinking about Ichigo. Her childhood friend felt awkward an started a conversation, "hey, Rukia! Tell me. How do I look like now?" He said wanting her to speak up.

"Well, you've gotten taller but you face also got scarier." She replied in a scornful way but soon her lonely face came back. Then, she took her phone and called one of her group mates.

"Hello, Mimiko-san." She said.

"Oh, Rukia-san! Where are you?"

"I'm not feeling well today so I don't really think I can join you there. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I wish you'll get well soon and don't over do it, ok. We can take care of things here." And the two ended the call.

"Renji, will you just take me back to the palace." She said with a restless voice.

"Are you alright? You said you're not feeling well. Is there something wrong?" he replied in concern for his friend.

"I'm fine.", she continued "We can't have a chat today. Gomen." Without further questions asked, he changed their direction and head back to the palace.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Inside the palace…

"Rukia-hime is here to talk with you, Your majesty." The queen's assistant, Matsumoto informed her as the princess waited beside the door.

"Please, let her come in, Lady Rangiku." Then, rukia stepped inside and Matsumoto left the two.

"Please take a seat, princess Rukia,", and she did so. "What can I do for you? It's very unusual of you to talk with me on your own free will."

"Tell me if what you announced in my party was true?" she asked clasping her hands nervously on her lap and soundlessly waiting for the Queen's answer.

"That depends." She took a sip on her tea and continued, "If Renji-san will agree with your engagement, then, it'll be official. That's what the King and his father talked about."

"Does Renji know about this?"

"I don't know but it also seems that he doesn't know it. Why? Is there something bothering you?" she asked concern for her only daughter. "Listen to my word, princess. We have to find you a husband as soon as possible." She then took another sip of her tea. "Not long, the crowned prince will also marry someone to be the crowned princess. Together, they'll have a family and be the next generation to reign in our country. According to the palace's rule, by that time, you can't stay here anymore. That's why we think Renji-san is the perfect one to accompany you in your life outside the palace."

"Why?"

"He is such a good man. He came from a well-respected and known family. If you stay by his side, you won't have difficulties adjusting in your life. All I wish is your happiness, princess."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Rukia sat in silence in one of the benches in the palace's garden thinking over the things that got beyond her control. She knew that this will happen someday but it was so soon. Suddenly, Matsumoto noticed the princess and went near her. "Your highness, why are you here?"

"Lady Rangiku."

"What's wrong, princess? Are feeling well?"

"I'm fine." She replied as she stood up to go inside.

"Wait, princess." Matsumoto saw the princess's necklace and felt familiar to it. "With all the respect, your highness. May I know where did you get your necklace?"

"Ichigo gave me this." She whispered.

"Huh?" the queen's assistant was all puzzled and curious on why will her nephew give her sister's necklace to the princess.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Inside Ichigo's house…

"I'm home." Ichigo came home carrying a depressed face. He was surprised not to find his friend in the living room. "Inoue, where are you? Inoue…", he then, continued to walk inside as he tried to look for her. He heard some noise in the kitchen and quickly got there. "Inoue!!!"

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Welcome home." She said while cooking something in the casserole.

"What's that?" he asked pertaining to what she was currently doing.

"It's mixed vegetables. Just wait a moment and I'll be finish with this soon."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to say thanks to you for letting me stay here." She said with a smile.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

"WHAT?!!" Matsumoto cried in shock. "I'm sorry, your highness, but what do you mean? Ichigo and you?"

"Yes." She answered calmly. "We love each other and he was the one who gave me this necklace."

"But, princess, your love is forbidden. You're a princess and Ichigo is just…"

"I know but… but…. I love him! I want to be with him!!" the princess cried desperately. "Please, help me. I'm begging you…"

"I'm afraid to say but your wishes will never come true. I understand you but…" she felt pity for Rukia. She was struggling so hard for her happiness. "Princess, if you go with Ichigo, you'll have a tough life. You'll live an ordinary life. You'll sacrifice everything you have. Do you understand that?"

"I'll do anything just to be with him."

"I understand your feelings, princess. But how about the royal family? If you go with Ichigo, you'll put them in such disgrace. Can you do that?" All of the sudden, the princess can no longer answer back. After all, what Matsumoto has been saying the whole time was true.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Ichigo unhurriedly chewed Orihime's cooking and finally swallowed it. "What does it taste, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked excitedly.

"It's great." He said proudly. "I'm sure that you're future husband will be very lucky. You're an awesome cook." The complement made her blush.

"Really?! I'm glad you liked it." And they continued eating while sharing stories.

**Author's note: I made this chapter for more than two hours. It's really hard especially when I'm running out of ideas. Don't worry. That's only applicable for this chapter. I already thought of the next one. Thanks for reading and please submit reviews.**


	13. Untangle

Author's note: Hi, guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do during weekends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_**Chapter: 13 Untangle**_

Rukia was quietly thinking over things as she lied on her bed. Several weeks have passed and she kept avoiding Ichigo as much as she can. From the day Matsumoto asked her about sacrificing the royal family's dignity if she'll tell the truth- she and Ichigo. Since childhood, she and her brother were strictly taught not to do anything that'll only disgrace the palace's reputation. One wrong move and everything will be ruined. The princess got up from her bed, walked towards a little cabinet and took something from its drawer. She held a small golden box on her delicate hand as she remembers the first day she met Ichigo. The box contained a plain white handkerchief that she intended to use as a pay back for ichigo's kindness but she didn't manage to give it. During those times were the days her heart was starting to fall in "love". "Ichigo, sorry," she whispered to herself, eld the box tightly and wento out of her room. The girl's mind was completely made up to end everything between them. She knew it would be very painful, but dreams shall always come to an end.

**----------ooo000ooo---------- **

"I'm going," Ichigo said as he wears his shoes near the door.

"Take care, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime replied as she stands in front of him. "Please come home early today. I have something important to tell you."

"Why don't you say it right now?"

"No," she paused. "It'll be better if I tell it to you later."

"Fine. I'll come back early," and he left.

Seriously speaking, a person who has no idea about them would think they were newly weds enjoying their firsts years of marriage.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Please excuse me for asking this. May I know what are your plans?" the queen asked Renji courteously.

"Plans for what, your majesty?" he curiously replied.

"What do you think of Princess Rukia being you wife?"

He felt rather uneasy with the question and said, "I am certainly honored, you Majesty, but Rukia… I mean the princess will still be the one to decide."

"I am very glad with your unselfish answer," she paused and took a deep breath. "We think that you are the perfect one to stay by the princess's side. We're sure that you'll take good care of her." Renji blushed a little because of all the compliments. "Please, don't delay things. Time is gold, Renji-san." She smiled at him which made Renji more determined to confess his feelings. Since he came, he had a very weird feeling that something's wrong with Rukia. It seemed that all of her smiles were to hide her misery. He wanted to do something just atleast to lighten her up.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

meanwhile, Rukia was sitting on one of the benches beside the garage still holding the box. She recalled that that was the place where she and Ichigo had their first meeting, first kiss, but it shall soon witness their end. Five minutes after, Ichigo arrived and was surprised to see the princess and somewhat waiting for him. "Ohayo gozaimasu," he greeted but with a rather eerie manner. "What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo, may we have a talk for a while," she asked preventing her eyes to meet his.

"Sure what's the matter?" he agreed faking a simper. He suddenly felt nervousness rushing throughout his body.

"Here," she handed him the box. "That would be the only remembrance I can give you so you must treasure it, okay?" she forced a sneer.

Ichigo opened it and saw a plain white handkerchief and the necklace he gave her. "This is for… what? Why are you also giving back the necklace?"

"Nothing…," she said as she tried her hardest to stop her tears and show a blissful face.

"How could this be nothing?" he retorted as he went near to her. "Tell me."

"We have to end our sloppy play right now, Ichigo. We should end this quickly or else we would just hurt a lot of people." She couldn't help it anymore and she busted into tears. "There were two very important things taught to me since I was young. First is that to always remember our duty and responsibilities. And second, we must not do anything that royal family will be ashamed of. And I… I have to…" She was paused by Ichigo's warm and comforting hug. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want anybody to own her. She must be all his.

"Don't leave me…," she uttered softly but then, Rukia separated her body from him.

"No," she looked at his eyes which she was avoiding the whole time. "I was so wrong to choose to do those that I want. I was so wrong. I must end it right now so I can do the things that I must do…"

All of the sudden, he kissed her. Ichigo wouldn't want to say so much things, but he just expressed them in his actions. Rukia, on the other hand, didn't stop him. Nevertheless, she was really glad that Ichigo loves her this much. Soon, the two parted. Ichigo quickly said, "I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and I've decided not to let go of you." Then, he again hugged her tightly. This time it was overflowing of love, happiness and hope.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"May I see this, miss?" Renji pointed on one of the rings displayed in a jewelry shop.

"Sure, sir," she put it out and showed Renji. He then carefully examined its design and thought if Rukia would like it. "Proposal?" the sales lady asked.

"Not really," he paused. "Miss, do you have a smaller one? I think this is a little big for her."

"Follow me here, sir," she guided him to a corner of the shop and let him see the most beautiful ring they have. "Sir, this ring came all the way from England. There is only one kind of this in the world. It was made from a 14-karat gold and the brilliant diamond came from Canada. I'm sure you girlfriend would be so happy if you give this to her."

"It's beautiful. I'll take this."

"Excellent choice, sir! I hope you two will be together forever." She smiled.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Where do you want to go?" Ichigo inquired as he drives the car.

"I want to go somewhere very relaxing," Rukia answered as she stared at his boyfriend's face. "You're so handsome."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You complained a lot to me a while ago, you know." He said sarcastically.

"And so… You got a problem with that?"

"Now, I'll be the one to complain. You gave me a very hard time. You kept avoiding and I almost thought you don't love me anymore. You made me so worried."

"Well, that's for you to deserve. I also gave me difficulties when Renji came back here. You looked like mad but always said no."

"Speaking of Renji, you should be well aware of his feelings for you."

"Huh? We're friends and that's all."

"He loves you more that friends. Don't tell me you didn't feel that at all, Rukia," he said giving more emphasis to her name.

"Yes!! You finally said it! I'm so glad."

"Said what?"

"My name… I haven't heard that for sometime."

Author's note: Please submit reviews. Thanks.


	14. Sudden Turn of Events

Author's note: It's been a while. Sorry for the late update. I just have to study for my long tests so I did not have time to write this chapter.

_Chapter 14: Sudden Turn of events_

"Ichigo, whom are you paying a visit her?" asked Rukia as she unfastens her seat belt to went down from the car. They were in a cemetery.

"I want you to see them," he simply replied. Then, held her hand and lead her to his parents' grave. Soon, the two reached the tomb. "It's been a while, oto-san, oka-san," said Ichigo upon reaching the place. "I have someone here to meet you," he continued. "Rukia, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," the princess uttered happily. She closed her eyes and prayed forthem.

"What did you pray for?"

"That's a secret," she answered playfully.

"That's unfair! Tell me."

"I won't tell you in a million years."

The truth was that she prayed for her and Ichigo to be together forever and face all the problems they'll have. She wished his parents would help them. Rukia fully realize all the consequences she must face in choosing her heart rather than the duties she was bound to.

It was already four in the afternoon and they were still taking a stroll in the park. Only a few were there so nobody can probably notice the princess. They sat on a bench facing the sea as the two witness the sun slowly setting down. It was their first time to have a date in a public place for there was always a possibility of Rukia getting recognized by the other people.

"Rukia," he said. "Are you ready to face everything?"

"Of course, I do but," she paused.

"But what?"

"I'm worried about you. We don't know what will the royal family and the people say to you. And lady Rangiku too."

"I don't care about the others. Aunty Rangiku will surly understand me. I'm more concerned about you."

"Don't be. I'm the princess. I'm the second most powerful lady in Japan second to the queen."

"Silly," replied he. "Don't fool people around."

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

Inside the palace, the queen was talking seriously to Toushiro about the princess. She thought her daughter seemed different these pat few days and the crowned prince probably might know something.

"Prince Toushiro, I've noticed strange things about the princess."

Somewhat surprised he said, "What do you mean, your majesty?"

"I don't know if it is just me or…" she sighed. Sighed? This is the first time he saw her mother like that. Restless. Before the queen could start her word, he groaned in terrible pain! AAAHHHH!!!!! The pain from his head was killing him. She couldn't think of what to do and did not even have a single idea of what's going on with him. She cried for help but it seemed she has to wait for eternity before it comes. "HELP!!!!" her pleading voice echoed through the place.

"What's happening to you, my son?!" she asked panicky. Minutes later, the ladies-in-waiting arrived shocked to see the prince in such throbbing. "Your majesty!!"

"Call the doctor now!" she ordered in a fierce tone.

"Yes… your majesty!!" they immediately left to contact the doctor. There was such big commotion happening. Is there something wrong with the prince? Is he sick? Is it that dreadful? Those questions were all bothering the queen's mind.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

Ichigo and Rukia were leisurely walking hand-in-hand as they tell stories to each other. Rukia paused, looked at her boyfriend's face and said, "Arigato gozaimasu, Ichigo. I'm so glad that I met you."

Ichigo, being flattered, blushed like a tomato. "he can't think of the right words to answer her back. "Ummm… well…" His face redder when she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Ichigo held her hands again and this time, he knew what to say. "I'm indeed the luckiest man to have been loved by our princess." Those words shut Rukia's mouth. She liked what he said. The two continued their stroll. Spending time with your loved ones was just so happy to do. Rukia was telling him how she lived her life in the palace before he came when her boyfriend's full attention was suddenly shifted to her lips. Out of nowhere, the princess found herself being kissed so passionately by Ichigo. She thought of the people around them so she tried to stop him but Ichigo wouldn't just let go of her. He snaked his arms onher waist pulling here nearer to him as the kiss deepened. She felt weak and allowed his tongue venture her whole mouth. People passing them were all stunned to see how they show their feeling boldly. As if no one was around. Ichigo broke the kiss just to say, "I love you." Meanwhile, Rukia noticed the a number of people encircling them and whispering something, She immediately came to her senses and distanced herself from him. "Ichigo!! You PERVERT!!!" she said and intentionally steeped on his foot with full force. "OUCHH!!!" he screamed in pain while Rukia left him alone. 'How dare you kiss me in front of the public. It's so embarrassing', she thought. Her phone rang and she quickly got it from her bag. It was Rangiku calling her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Your highness, the prince is in the hospital," She informed her.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"We still don't know. The doctor had him in several medical tests."

"Alright. What hospital?"

"Here at the Tokyo General Hospital."

"Got that." She then turned to Ichigo who was a little bit far from her back. "Ichigo, let's go. There's an emergency."

**---------ooo000ooo--------**

Inside the hospital….

"Doc, what's the condition of the prince?" the King asked calmly.

"To put all things in one sentence, he has a cancer. Brain cancer to be specific." He held all the tests results in his hand carefully evaluating the results.

"How did that happen?" the queen said not believing of what she heard earlier.

"The tumor in his brain is 5 years already. We traced a small amount of dried blood in his brain's right hemisphere. Most possibly, his bumped his head severely and caused an internal bleeding. Does his head always hit on something or anything hard?"

"We don't know. He lived and studied in Australia before." The king answered.

"Ok. About the cancer. It's good that the cancer cells didn't grow as fast as their normal growth rate for the past 4 years. But…"

"What do you mean, doc?"

"But they are now growing rapidly that they scatter for every 12 hours."

"What medications does he need? Please help him." The queen was desperate.

"For now, medicines won't stop the cancer cells. He must under go several chemotherapies. But that alone won't guarantee he'll live longer that 2 years." He explained sympathetically.

**A/N: Ok. One problem solved. I still have one more problem. Hehehe….**

**Now, my summer vacation has started and classes were over. Expect that I'll be finishing the story sooner or later. Thanks for reading and please submit reviews.**


	15. Love and Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its casts.**

Chapter 15: Love and Lust

Orihime was busy preparing everything for tonight's moment of truth for her. 

"Which one should I wear," she said while searching for an outfit in her cabinet. "I guess this will do," she finally picked a pastel pink sleeveless dress with small floral beadings. She appeared simple yet elegant. Ichigo will surely love this, she thought and proceeded back to the kitchen. She set the table with fresh red roses and some candles for a romantic mood. After a while, she sat on the sofa and waited for Ichigo. 

The clock stroked six when Rukia arrived at the hospital. Nervousness was flowing through her as she runs towards her brother's room. Ichigo was following the princess also worried about the prince's condition. Is it that serious? Silence was wrapping the room when she arrived. The queen was there, holding the prince's hand waiting for him to revive his consciousness. 

"Your majesty…" she said catching her breath. She only turned to her for a short while but did not answer. She was, obviously, not in the mood to talk with anyone. The fact that she might loose her son any moment was killing her. 

"Your highness…" a couple of the queen's assistants called Rukia's attention. "Your highness, sorry but her majesty doesn't like to talk with anyone for the mean time. Sorry." said one of them. 

"I understand." Rukia stepped back and went out of the room. Her boyfriend was just quietly sitting on one of the chairs outside her brother's room.

"How is he?" he asked.

"I don't know but his face is pale," said the princess as she seats beside Ichigo carrying a lonely face. Rangiku came and saw the two. She explained Toushiro's condition. 

"His highness is suffering from a brain cancer." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"What!" she screamed in disbelief. Then, she suddenly remembered his words few years ago. His 'I don't want them to be happy when they'll be sad by the next second' line meant that he was already sick from the time he came back to Japan. She busted into tears the next second. Rukia felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Two hours had passed but Toushiro has not yet regained his consciousness. The queen was always there and never went out. She hasn't eaten yet nor take a rest. She must be exhausted. Rukia offered her to take her place so at least the queen can relax for a while, however she refused. The princess sat on one of the benches in the hospital's garden thinking over things. She hadn't fully solved a problem but now, another one comes again. Is this karma, she thought. Is this the payment for being with Ichigo, she asked herself. 'Why has it to be other people to suffer for me?' Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Ichigo. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You should rest. I'll go get the car to take you back to the palace," said he.

"I like to stay here." Suddenly, silence entered. He sat down beside her.

"If I can only take away all your burden and pain so that you'll be happy, I will surely do it now." Ichigo, for so long, wanted to say these words and guess he finally spilled those out. "I don't like you to cry or to get hurt. I swore to protect you but," before he could finish his sentence, Rukia rested on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine as long as you're with me so don't say anything like that anymore." Rukia's lips were locked on a loving kiss by Ichigo's. The princess was always thankful to have him by her side.

"Princess…" the queen was there standing right behind them. She heard and saw everything. She was totally shocked. She had discovered her daughter's unspeakable secret. It was so dirty. That very moment, the queen wanted to scream; to die still she controlled herself and remained calm. On the other hand, the two was in complete surprise as well. They absolutely don't have any excuses to say. Then, Ichigo decided to take all the responsibilities.

"I'll explain everything, your majesty. This is all my fault." He bowed with all respect. 

"I believe we have to talk about this in the palace. Princess, you go with me. Mr. Kurosaki just drive the car back to the palace," she glared furiously. Rukia followed her mother. Her hands were shaking. "Your majesty," she called but the queen did not respond. Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Her face was determined so was his. 

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Inside the palace was all silence. Only some of the servants were there for they were all busy taking care of the prince in the hospital. The queen together with Rukia and Ichigo was in one of the living rooms in the palace. No one was talking and the place's atmosphere was heavy until the queen broke through the silence and said, "I don't need further information about what I saw. That fully explained everything to me."

"Your majesty," said Rukia with a pleading voice. "I lo.." She was suddenly cut by Ichigo's words.

"Forgive me your majesty but I truly love the princess," his voice was sincere. He always desired to shout the truth to all. He was already tired of hiding his feelings.

"Love?" Silence was again wrapped them until the queen continued, "Fate is indeed playful, don't you think? This is like the drama series I've watched long time ago. A poor young man falls in love with a beautiful girl. How fictional it is."

"Your majesty," said Rukia while tears were starting to flow down from her eyes.

"Cut you ties," she ordered forcefully. "I don't want the princess to see you ever again." And threw a sharp glare at Ichigo. Rukia was speechless, shocked with her words. The queen and mother she knew were never that angry before. Whenever she's mad, she will always act calm and peaceful. Now, her face was all anger, hatred and angst. The princess followed the queen leaving Ichigo all alone with a confused face. _Didn't you tell me to hold on_, he thought.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

It was already nine when he returned home. Drunk. Desperate. Pitiful. He forgot his promise to his friend, Orihime. For him, his world had ended and the earth had stooped spinning on its axis. She was resting on a couch when awaken by the doors squeaking sound. 

"Ichigo," she said worriedly. "What happened to you? You're drunk." She hurriedly guided him to his room so he could sleep well. After that, she took off his clothes and shoes. She got a basin of water and gave him a sponge bath hoping it'll help him recover faster tomorrow morning when he wakes up. 

"Rukia…" he was uttering her name softly. Repeatedly. He was still a little conscious but his body can't move. 

**----- Orihime's POV -----**

_Who's that person. I remember_. _You are working in the palace and that name belongs to the princess! Could it be… _Terror covered her face _Does Ichigo have a relationship with the princess? Is that the reason why his like this? But Ichigo told me he does not have a girlfriend. But…_

**----- End of POV -----**

Her body moved without thinking and kissed Ichigo. Perhaps, she was desperate. Maybe she had gone crazy but she likes him ever since they were children. He responded to her kiss and kissed her back. The next second, her dress was already on the floor.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Please submit reviews. Thanks.**


	16. True Love Never Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 16: True Love Never dies

The sun was already up when Ichigo woke up still feeling a little bit dizzy. Beside him was Orihime sleeping soundly. For a while, he was clueless of how she got there until he recalled what happened to them last night. Shortly after, she was awakened.

"Kurosaki-kun, ohayo," she greeted him but rather felt embarrassed.

"You should… dress up," shifting his attention to their clothes scattered on the floor.

"Ye…yeah. I'll prepare breakfast afterwards but…" Ichigo understood what she meant and covered up his face with a pillow. Few minutes passed and they were already eating. It was quiet until Ichigo broke through it.

"Inoue, about last night, I'm sorry." His eyes were sincere.

"That's… fine." She laughed at herself.

"No," he retorted but upon seeing her troubled face, he calmed down. "Sorry… I mean the thing happened to us last night was no joke. I was drunk. I did not know what I was doing. You're the girl so…" His voice was full of concern.

"Thanks for being worried about me, Kurosaki-kun. It's alright believe me."

"Sorry…"

"Let's just forget, ok?" Once, again silence went in. Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable to say something and have a chit chat like nothing happened. Meanwhile, Orihime finally said what has been troubling her thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun, may I ask you something which I think a little personal for you."

"Su…sure."

"Do you have a special relationship with Rukia-hime?"

He was surprised with her question.

"Last night, you were… uttering her name. Oh, don't answer if you don't want to."

"She's the girl… I love," he replied with a shade of sadness in his voice.

**---------ooo000ooo---------**

Few weeks later, the crowned prince was discharged from the hospital. The cancer hadn't vanished yet but he can stay in the palace already though he has to go back for medications. Rukia paid him a visit in his room. She was surprised to see him standing by his room's window and not resting on his bed.

"Shiro-chan, you must not tire yourself up. Go to bed and relax," she brought with her a glass of hot milk for him.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "Laying on bed will make me more sick."

"You're stubborn as ever," she then placed the milk on a side table. "Here, for you."

"I heard what happened between the two of you," he sat on the sofa beside in his room where the princess was also sitting. "Haven't he called you?"

"No, not yet. He's mad at me, maybe."

"What?!"

"I broke our promise. I did not hold on. After all, I ate my words. I was terrified to see the queen's reaction when she found out. I got confused," she cried.

"You should prepare yourself. At any day, Abarai Renji will propose to you and you must accept it or else…"

"I know."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I love Ichigo and I want to be with him but at the end, I chose my title. I don't deserve his love."

"Do only the things you won't regret, nee-san," he patted her shoulder.

**---------ooo000ooo--------**

The time flew so swiftly and it has been a month. Rukia and Renji were already getting married in a week's time. The king and the queen were looking forward to it and also the whole country. Nobody knew that renji was aware of Rukia nad her bodyguard's relationship before. Somehow, he found his house and went there. Orihime was still staying with him. 

"Rukia and I are getting married," Renji started the converstion.

"I know, of course," he smirked. "As if the whole country didn't know it."

"I love her. And now, I have a chance to be with her forever but I know she wouldn't be happy." Ichigo wasn't able to react. "if I see even one hesitation from her, I'll give her back."

"What?!"

"On the day of the wedding, wait at the abandoned church near the our wedding place. Wait there."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said not believing the words entering his ears.

"I'll take her to you so run away and live happily, got it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Stop asking! I just want the girl I love to be happy." He quickly left. Ichigo closed the door and was confronted by Orihime. They talked in the living room.

"I heard it. Kurosaki-kun, are you going?" she asked as tears were flowing down from her eyes. Ichigo was aware of his friend's feeling towards him and they decided to give it a try. Unfortunately, his hearts still belongs to the princess.

"I'll go," he chose to be frank. 

**XXXXXXXXXX** e_nd of flashback __**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Your highness, do you accept Abarai Renji as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the princess. Rukia did not answer. Her mind was somewhere else.

"I repeat. Do you accept Abarai Renji as your lawfully wedded husband?" still, there was no response. She wanted to say 'I do' but her body was keeping her from answering. The guests were starting to become noisy as tension covers up the whole place. The world was watching this very significant moment for the royal family. One wrong move will ruin everything. 

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please submit reviews. There will be one more chapter then an epilogue. Thank you for your support. 


	17. Life's Importance

Author's note: This is the last chapter, guys

**Author's note: This is the last chapter, guys. I hope you liked my story. Well, I know it's not really that good. After all, this is my first fanfic but I'll do my best for my next story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 17: Life's Importance**

The priest was starting to wonder himself. The princess wasn't answering. He then repeated his question for the third time. "Do you…" he was cut when Renji turned to Rukia and held her shoulders.

"Let's go," he said determined to give her back to Ichigo. "I'll explain later so get ready." Everyone was curious of what they were talking about. "At the count of 3…2…1… RUN!!" So they did. Rukia rode on their wedding car while Renji drove it. It will now take at least thirty minutes to reach the abandoned church. The guests are standing and asking others why they left. The King and the Queen were also clueless. They took a car and followed the two together with the escort police. The commotion is getting bigger. Even the people watching it at home were also wondering. Where are they going? Everyone was asking them selves.

"Renji, where are we going? Why are you doing this? Are you crazy?" 

He was doing his best to drive the car as fast as it could. "Ichigo…."

"Huh? What has this to do with him?"

"I'm taking you back to him. He's waiting for you at the abandoned church."

"But…" He's so kind to her and Rukia can't even thank him enough. "Renji, thank you and sorry."

"Don't thank me. After all, I'm the one who entered and ruined your love life." He said laughingly. "Anyway, live happily with him, get it?"

"Sure."

It took them an hour to get at the place. The others are following them but they managed to escape from them. Upon seeing Rukia's face, Ichigo ran towards her. He hugged her tightly. He missed her so much. "Rukia…" once again he was able to say her name. They parted and followed it with a passionate kiss. Renji was standing by the church's entrance, somewhat jealous but happy for the two of them. He coughed to indirectly tell them that they should go now or else the others will try to stop them. "Hurry up." Ichigo walked towards Renji to thank him. "Arigato," he said. "I'll promise Rukia will be happy by my side."

"Just be sure, baka!!" 

"Rukia, let's go!" She nodded in agreement. Happiness can be seen all over her face. Just as they were about to motion out of the place someone spoke from the second floor of the church's balcony inside.

"Kurosaki-kun…" the voiced called. It was Orihime carrying a gun! "Don't leave me."

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" he was shocked to see her there, Rukia and Renji as well. They never knew about this girl.

"If you go, I'll kill myself," she declared pointing the gun at her head. "I'll kill myself and our child!"

Child? "What do you mean?" Ichigo wasn't aware she's carrying his child. The princess was also questioning her statement. 

"Ichigo, what child?" she asked her. Then, he realized what she was saying. "Rukia, I'll explain everything later but I have to do this first," he calmed the princess.

"Inoue, listen carefully to me. Throw the gun. You don't know what you're doing."

"No, Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed still pointing the gun at her head. "It's either you choose that girl or me and our child." Rukia and Renji couldn't find the right way to react. They don't know if they'll be mad at Ichigo or they should be concerned with the child and Inoue. Before Ichigo could calm Orihime down, the police came together with the king and the queen. She wasn't in her right thinking anymore. She got even more terrified when the police entered all setting their gun at her for she might threaten the princess's life. "Put your gun down," the chief ordered her. 

"No… no… NO!!" she shouted horrified. 

BANG!!

She lost control of her hand and fired the gun that was currently pointing at the first floor. With that, the police immediately went upstairs and put handcuffs on her wrists. 

Ichigo glanced at Rukia to see if she's fine. To his surprise, the princess was bleeding. She was hit at the right portion of her abdomen by the gun. "RUKIA!!" he screamed. He ran towards her and laid Rukia on his shoulder. The time was set suddenly at its slow motion. 

"Rukia," he said. "Don't worry. You'll be alright."

"Ichigo, I … love…you…" she answered him even it was so hard for her to speak. The wound was indeed painful. "I'll… never regret that… I've met…you."

"Ssshhh… don't speak anymore." They were about to kiss when the princess gently closed her eyes. "RUKIA!!" he shouted bearing her dead body. 

"Princess!!" the queen said. She can't believe her only daughter died right in front of her eyes. They swiftly took the princess to the nearest hospital but she was dead on arrival. The king and the queen were resting. They couldn't accept all this happenings in just one day. Things went so fast. The king's phone rang and he answered it. Lady Rangiku was on the other line. A panicking voice greeted him.

"Lady Rangiku, what's the matter?"

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry to bring you this news but I have to."

"Tell me."

"The crowned prince… he had a severe headache again earlier this morning when you were out. We called the doctor and he felt well after the check up on him. But…. a while ago…"

"Lady Rangiku, continue. What happened to the prince?" the king was somewhat panicking.

"He wouldn't wake up. Your majesty, the crowned princes is dead!" she cried.

"What?!" he momentarily stopped breathing. He felt he wanted to die. _What the heck is happening to them? First, is the princess and now the prince. _

"What happened?" the queen asked him.

"The prince… just passed away," he replied. Sadness ate the two. _This day is probably cursed. How? How could they loose their children in just a day? This is a tragedy._

Author's note: That the end. Anyway, look forward for an epilogue. Things will be more elaborated there. Wondering what happened to Inoue? Do you still want to welcome back Hinamori and Aizen. Find your questions answered in the epilogue. Thanks for all of your support, guys! Arigato gozaimasu!


	18. Epilouge

Author's note: Hi, guys

**Author's note: Hi, guys! This is, finally, the epilogue of the story. Thank you for your support! I love you all!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

EPILOUGE

It has been two years since the tragedy happened in the royal family. The king and the Queen have gone down from their thrown for no one was left to succeed them. The second royal family in line of them has taken over their position. Nobody can explain that disaster. Though it was already a long time ago, people can still remember them. Every year, the public can visit the princess's and the crowned prince's grave during the celebration of the All Souls' Day. They bring flowers and candles.

"Otou-san," a little boy called his father who is currently busy watching the television. "Let's visit mommy." The orange-haired little guy is already one and a half years old. He can now speak properly. A lot of people say that he's like a grown up man.

"Ok, son. I'll just change and we're off," he quickly went to his room, changed clothes and grabbed some food and drinks from their refrigerator. Then, he drove his car to his son's mother. While inside the car, the two were chatting happily.

"Otou-san, are we there yet?" he asked eating some chocolates.

"Geeez!! Look at your face. It's so messy." He handed the little man some tissue. He just laughed at himself.

"Otou-san, why is oka-san not leaving with us?" His son always asks this question and in fact, all the time he asks about this, he never gets an answer.

"How many time I've told you about that, Yuki?! I will not answer you unless you've reached the right age."

"But, when is that? Next week?"

"Next week is not even your birthday. How can you even age a year huh?" he replied Yuki with some sarcasm. "Listen. I'll just tell it to you if that day comes. For now, you still have a long way to go." He gave him a lollipop so Yuki won't bug him with those kinds of questions and concentrate with what he's eating. Soon, they reached their destination. It's where Yuki's mother live, the jail. He's still very young to know such place is only for bad people. His mind is too innocent to understand his mother's condition and what kind of person she is.

"Oka-san!!" Yuki gladly embraced her mother upon seeing her. "I miss you so much."

"Long time no see, my son. How are you doing?" They sat on a bench located at the jail's garden.

"I'm fine, oka-san! Otou-san is taking good care of me. How about you?"

"I'm doing great here, Yuki," she gave him a warm smile. His father was standing by the garden's gate looking at them. "Kurosaki-kun, how are you?" she greeted him with a hesitant voice. Ichigo went near to them and sat on the same bench.

"Oka-san, look! Otou-san is really happy to see you!" Yuki pointed at his father who was forcing a smile on his face.

"I think you're right," she replied him.

"Oka-san," he was amazed to see a playground nearby. "Can I play there?" Orihime nodded in agreement. "Ok, but don't hurt yourself."

"Hai! Hai!" he ran toward the playground and played with the other children there. Silence came until Ichigo broke through it.

"Three months from now will be Yuki's birthday. What do you want to do?" he opened up to her.

"Yes, you're right! I think you should bring him to a very nice place. He would be very happy. Maybe at the amusement park."

"That's a good idea," he continued. "How are you doing here?"

"I'm fine," tears were stating to gather below her eyes. "Two months. I'm sorry… I know it's all my fault. I get even guiltier when you visit me here, when you let me see your son."

"Yuki's mother is you. I don't have the right to make him avoid you. What happened in the past has nothing to with him."

"How could you forgive me? I… killed the woman you love. I killed her."

"Even I get mad at you my entire life, Rukia's life won't be returned. She's just kick me if I do that." Ichigo chuckled. "After all, we're friends, right?"

She was surprised by his kindness. "Sorry… and arigato, Kurosaki-kun." Forgiveness is indeed difficult to give to your enemy but having a hatred-free heart is far better than living in anger. No matter how much we regret things in life, past is past and no one can change it.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Ichigo together with his son visited the princess's grave. He visits her every other week with her favorite flower and candles. He saw her best friend, Hinamori there also paying a visit. A cute little girl about same age with Yuki accompanied her. Hinamori turned around and noticed him. "Ichigo-san," she smiled at him. "It's been a while."

He was surprised to see her. "Hinamori-san," he went nearer. "How are you? Who's that girl?" he looked at the young lady beside her.

Hinamori bent down and said, "This is my daughter, Rika! Say 'hello' to them, honey."

"Hello," she greeted them timidly. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is my son, Yuki."

"Hello," he said joyously. "Let's play there." He pointed at a vacant lawn nearby.

"Ok, you may go, Rika." Her mother agreed. The two kids played happily while Hinamori and Ichigo had a little talk.

"How are you doing now?" she started first.

"I'm living with my son now. I run a small business to support us."

"Where is his mother?"

"The person who killed the princess is his mother," he continued sadly. "We still visit her regularly."

"You mean…" she was shocked to know the person who killed her best friend but she saw forgiveness in his eyes and calmed down. "I must be hard to accept everything."

"Not that much. I feel light whenever I see Yuki's smile."

"That's right. I also fell comfortable when I can see Rika cheerful. Guess, children make grown up like us happy even at the worst time." Not long, her husband called and said they're leaving.

"We'll be going now. Sosuke is waiting for us at the gate. See you some other time, Ichigo-san." She turned to her daughter. "Rika, let's go." And they left.

Yuki was standing by Ichigo's side as they prayed for the princess.

"Rukia, we're leaving. See you next time."

"Otou-san, why do you call Rukia-hime 'Rukia' only?" he asked curiously.

"That's because we knew each other very well," he smiled at him. "Let's go."

Author's note: Thank you for reading. I'm really thankful for all the reviews you've given me. My up coming story will be located at RomeoXJuliet. It's a Romeo and Juliet story set in a modern period.


End file.
